Together
by SilverTomboy97
Summary: Medieval-era one-shot for NaLu. Heiress!Lucy x Hunter!Natsu. Reincarnation implication. This if for you chrdonr!


_**Hello, my faithful readers! I am sorry for my long hiatus, although i did warn you guys of that beforehand. I'm sorry but, I won't be posting another chap for Vampire and My Slave till this December because I have a major exam this year. So, I hope you can bare it with me.**_

 _ **Anyway, this story is dedicated for**_ _ **chrdonr whom had been asking me to write this for like, a long time ago. I am so sorry girl and I really want to make it into a whole story but, I can;t seem to find myself to go on with this because I kinda busy with other stuffs. I am so sorry once again. I hope you can forgive me for my tardiness.  
**_

 _ **Anyway, this story is not Beta-read but my Beta-reader, Miss Celistastar had given me some good tips to make this story much more interesting for you appetite, dear readers.**_

 _ **Now, shall we move on with the story people?**_

* * *

 _ **July 07**_ _ **th**_ _ **xx77**_

The sun had long since it had unveiled his light, dying by the horizon as the moon took over the sky; accompanied by her beautiful and shimmering twinkling little stars as she herself shone in her full glory, bringing light into the night sky.

She was known as _the_ fragile daughter of the Duke and Duchess Hart but, Lucille Rosalia Hart knew no fear in her life's dictionary. Okay, maybe except the time when her brother Lucas gave her a spook, which caused her to incidentally punched him on the face —although the blonde girl still thought he deserved it for spooking her up—, the time when she was ten years old of age and got lost in the woods when the family went for a picnic —but she found some fluffy animals and small animals later on to keep her company so she wasn't scared for long— or when she didn't finish her poetry for her Ms. Crimson's poetry class and she had to tell, Ms. Crimson was like a demon when she was mad. But, that's not the point now.

The point was Lucille was going to meet her lover.

In the woods,

During the night and… when she thought about it back, that would caused great scandal if someone caught them but, since when did Lucille ever care about that? But then, it would cause great shame on her family's name but, she'll think about it later. Although, for now, and all that matter, Lucille was and _will_ go to meet her lover.

She heard something rustling behind her as she walked deeper into the forest and she felt almost terrified by that, with a sense of thrilling sensation of meeting a certain danger. She could be quite a daredevil and a risk taker once in a while but, let's keep this between you and her. Thinking the worst, her hand immediately went to her hidden blade that was strapped around her waist and was ready to unsheathed her blade — _before_ someone caught her in their arms. The blonde heiress was a little bit of scared for a moment there as she went still, before she pouted when she noticed the shaking body of her capture. "Nash!" Lucille whined as she turned around to glare at her lover, her _handsome_ lover and that was not only her talking because the man was no other than Nash Dragville, the famous hunter in the whole kingdom. And despite him having the most girlish pink hair, all women without a doubt would said he successfully managed to put it on handsomely, making the already exotic man, even more exotic.

Nash chuckled at his pouting lover, the beautiful heiress of the Harts before he spun her around to meet her face to face. He gently caressed the heiress' soft lips using his thumb as he tilted her face to meet him. "Ah, Luce, you can't be _that_ mad at me, are you?" Nash asked cheekily and Lucille huffed as she faced away from him, before looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Slowly, her harden eyes softened before she smiled and hugged the man in her arms. "Nash, you are such a mean person! Don't do that to me! I almost thought someone was going to abduct me for a second there!" the girl said and Nash growled before he scoffed. "Tch, as if I'll let someone's dirty hands get on you Luce. Over my dead body and Happy's," The young man said and the blonde pouted at him before she glanced all around. "Talking about Happy, where is him?" Lucille asked and the pinkette answered, "He's at home, resting. We had a long journey tomorrow for the king has asked for my presence, as well as other hunters in the kingdom for some escapade." Nash said and Lucille stifled a giggle at the annoyance rousing from Nash's voice.

A moment passed and the pair was now seated on the forest ground, fingers intertwined as they glanced at the sky filled with stars through the silhouettes of the leaves. "I'll miss you, you know. It would be months before we see each other again." Lucille said, her voice was slightly hollow as she thought of not seeing her lover for a few moons more. Nash looked at his lover, admiring for a while her face as it was shone under the light of the moonlight, before smiling softly as he shifted to look even closer at the blonde heiress. "I'll miss you too my dear but don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again." Nash said, his voice soft and tender and full of undying love and Lucille smiled warmly at the man before her.

"Hmm, I really hope so and don't you dare to search for another woman while we are away, alright?" Lucille said, threatening as she playfully glared at the hunter. Said hunter chuckled at his lover's playful threat as he laid his head on top of the woman's lap. "Ah, why should I do that my love, when I have the most charming, beautiful and smartest woman waiting for me here? That would be a shame of me to double on you." Nash said and Lucille blushed at the compliment given, her heart skipped a beat as she playfully slapped Nash by his arm. "Oh, hush you flirt," she said shyly, averting her gaze everywhere, not wanting to meet the teasing eyes of her lover whom also been wearing a mischievous little smirk on his face. "Ah, don't be so shy dear, aren't what I said is the truth?" the man said and Lucille looked at him, her face pinked from embarrassment, her heart kept on thundering beneath her chest at the sweet and very much charming compliment coming from her ever so a flirt lover. "Stop giving me flirty words Nash…" Lucille said shyly and Nash chuckled. "Ah, embarrass my dear?" he said and chuckled more when he received no response from his lover as her cheeks darkened even more.

Both sat in silence once again, enjoying each others' presence for they won't be seeing each other again for a few months more, before Lucille broke the peaceful silence with a sadden sigh as she glanced up to the glimmering sky. "It's time…" she said sadly, her voice low and Nash sat up from his lying position and smiled as he looked at his lover. He took her chin in between his fingers before he turn her face to look at him. His heart warmed when his emerald eyes met with her beautiful and heartwarming chocolate brown eyes that would always captured him in a beautiful trance."Don't worry my dear; we'll meet again in two full moons." Nash said as he landed a soft kiss on the plump lips of the heiress before they parted away. Lucille looked at her lover before her and smiled as she hummed in agreement. The two lovers stood up from their spot, readying themselves to head home.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you in another two full moons then." Lucille said, ignoring how her heart dropped a little bit and the reminder. Nash could only nod, feeling the same heart break as his lover for they won't be meeting again for such a long time once more. "As it seemed like so my love," Nash said and after one more kiss was shared between the two lovers, a kiss much passionate from before as they won't be seeing each other again soon before they parted away.

Lucille was halfway back towards her home, ignoring the night dew wetting the hem of her skirt with a smile on her face, when she remembered the bracelet she had made for Nash as a lucky charm for him to wear. "Ah, silly Lucille, forgetting something so important," The girl scolded herself before she rushed back towards the direction where Nash headed. For some reasons, her heart kept on skipping a beat, not out of the rush she was to see her lover, but from the feeling that as if something terrible was about to happen soon. The unsettling feeling set deep into the bottom of her heart, but Lucille tried to ignore such feeling as she thought of happy thoughts as she skipped towards her lover.

She smiled when she finally saw the sight of Nash's bright pink hair that shone quite contritely against the dark color of the forest under the moonlight that went through the silhouettes of the trees —although the man insisted to call it _salmon—_ before her eyes widen in fear when she saw something shone in the dark as the moonlight hit it.

Metal…

That's a…

A pistol!

Oh lord!

"Nash!" Lucille screamed, the rush in her heart added the boost in her run before she launched herself towards Nash, and at the same time a gunshot was heard. Nash, who knew nothing, was completely perplexed when his lover suddenly jumped on his back and that's when he heard the loud noise of a pistol shooting bullet away. The body of his lover slowly fell on the ground and that's when he saw it.

The blood that now seeped through the fabric of her gown from where the bullet that had been penetrated her flesh. "Luce…"

"Luce!" Nash shouted in fear as he watched his lover, bleeding on the ground, her skin paler than usual as her beautiful, heart-warming chocolate brown eyes slowly fading out of life as they darkened with the shadows of the forest. "Oh lord, Luce, what… what…" the man was at lost of word as he watched his lover chocked on her blood, slowly bleeding out of life as she tried to reach for him. His heart dropped at the sight of his lover, heart hammering and thundering under the rush of his lover lying down at the forest, literally bleeding to her life. "N-Nash…" she whispered to him and tears starting to pour down his face as he touched the woman's hand and brought it to his cheek. He ignored the cringe he felt at the cold sensation of her hand, contrasting against her usually warm hand. "Luce… oh my God, Luce, I'm so sorry dear, so, so sorry. If I had paid more attention to my surrounding, none of this would've happen… Oh God…" Nash said, his voice broken and hoarse with tears pouring down his cheeks as he stared at his dying lover, watching how she struggled to breathe. Lucille only smiled at her lover, ignoring the goose bumps and the feeling of knowing she will die soon and won't be meeting her lover in their nightly escapades anymore.

She will miss those moments and escapades.

"Hush dear… n-none of this is… your f-fault…" Lucille said, weak but still clearly, tears slowly pouring down her face. Nash looked at his lover, shaking his head in disagreement, his heart dropping even more at heiress' weakened voice. "No Luce, it's… it's my fault. I should've, I should have been aware of my surrounding and because of my carelessness, you're… you're pay-paying the p-price…" Nash said, once in a while chocking on his breath but Lucille only smiled at her lover. "It's okay… I… I don't m-mind… as long as you're saved… my love…" Lucille said and Nash cried harder when he felt the pulse of his lover starting to slow down and there was nothing he could do.

"Find me in… another life… okay? I love you… Nash…" Lucille whispered softly and Nash only nodded, kissing the girl's hand repeatedly. "I promise Luce… Promise… I love you too, Luce, love you so, so much…" Nash said and Lucille only smiled as life slowly faded away from her once full of live body. When her arm suddenly went limp, Nash freaked out. "Luce…? Luce?! Come on, don't you dare to die on me! Luce!" Nash shouted in agony for his lover but no response coming from his now dead lover.

And his heart broke into million pieces.

"Argh, it's your fault Dragville! Because of you, the love of my life is now gone just to save your pathetic life!" a shout was heard from a very familiar voice. Nash looked up from his lover's dead body before he scrunched his face in anger. He could felt the dark anger and anguish piling inside himself, his heart thundering, both from anger and sadness, as he stared at the silver hair man before him. "Sullivan… you… you're the reason Luce is dead!" Nash shouted as he glared menacingly at the silver hair man and if look could kill, the man would be six feet under by now. Sullivan looked at Nash, his face scrunched in disbelief at the accusation coming from the hunter. "Me? I'm the reason she is dead?! No, it was not me but you Dragville! You killed her! If wasn't because of you, my love won't throw herself to save your pathetic life! It was your fault she's dead! That bullet… that bullet was not mean for her, but YOU!" Sullivan shouted, getting more aggressive and Nash growled. His eyes darkened as he glared a deadly glare at the raving son of a lord from another town, as he tightened his fists till they turned white. His breath was heaving, almost panting as he felt all the anger inside him was starting to become overwhelming.

Kill him, KILL SULLIVAN!

The thought was hammering against the back of his mind as he murderously glared at the insane man before him.

Gently, he placed Lucille's dead and cold body on the ground before he stood up. "Sullivan, it's your fault Luce is dead! I shall avenge her death right now! Die you bastard!" Nash shouted as he launched himself towards the unprepared Sullivan and the next thing you know, another gunshot was heard as Sullivan once again pull the trigger in the act of panic at the sight of the raging man.

Nash was blown backward by the force of the shot as he glanced at where the bullet was shot.

His heart…

Blood started to pour down from the where the bullet had penetrated and his mouth as he felt on his knees. He could felt the cold sensation as death was grazing his soul, trying to pull it away from his body.

Panicking, Sullivan dropped his pistol and ran away from the scene, now that he had killed two people in one night when he had only meant to kill only one person, which was Nash Dragville.

Nash blurred vision caught the sight of Sullivan ran away into the forest before he slowly crawled towards his dead lover.

In act of desperation, he grabbed her cold hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"I promise you Luce… if… if there's another life for us I… I'll find you… I'll find you and I promise you that… Luce… I'll… find… you…" and with one last breath, Nash closed his eyes and died, a dying smile on his face as he died by his lover's side.

The next morning, a group of knights lead by Lucille brother, Lucas, searched into the forest where's his sister had gone yesterday to meet her lover —yes, he knew about it and even supported it— when she had not return home last night. As they walked deeper into the forest, they found two bodies lying on the ground, bullet wounds on them with their hands intertwined together. Lucas was crying over his sister's dead body and her lover, Nash, whom he had considered as his brother, when one of the knights shown him the weapon that was used to kill his sister and her lover.

Immediately recognizing the pistol belongs to a neighboring duke's son, Sullivan, Lucas demanded the man whom had killed Lucille and Nash to be brought to justice and hang.

But, Sullivan was nowhere to be found and not even the duke knew where his son had gone to.

In grief and to remember the beloved heiress and the brave hunter, a statue was built, of a star; representing the heiress's beauty and her loved for the stars engulfed in flame; representing the hunter whom his passion and spirit was as wild as fire, in the middle of the town Magnolia.

* * *

 _ **July 07**_ _ **th**_ _ **20x7**_

"Ah, so that's why…" a blonde haired girl said as she closed the book entitle ' _ **Magnolia Urban History and Legends**_ ' as she watched the statue of a star engulfed in flame in front of her, a smile on her face. "It was quite romantic I'm supposed." the girl whispered and a snort was heard beside her. "Romantic, huh…? Girls…" she heard and feeling some sort of anger, the girl whipped her head to face the person who dared to insult the history behind the statue. "Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean huh?" The girl said as she glared at the boy beside her and the said boy looked at her, amused.

"What? Am I not wrong? Whenever you see some people _loving_ each other, you will automatically say it was romantic, am I right?" the boy said and she huffed. "So? What's your problem with that, huh? Is it wrong?" the girl asked, daring him to defy her and he snorted once again. "Oh please, it was a stupid story created by the old folks here to attract more tourists here. It's basically known as a tourist trap, understand Missy?" the pink hair boy said with a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest and Lucy snorted. "Yeah, yeah, and my hair is _pink_." she smirked when she realized she just hit a sore spot when she noticed the tick mark forming on the boy's temple.

"Why you little…? It's not pink, it's _salmon_!" he said and she faked a yawn before she smirked at him. "Oh yeah, still sounds like pink to me," she said and the boy glared at her and she glared at him before suddenly, they laughed.

"Oh man, my first day moving here and I already fought with some stranger." the girl said and the boy smirked. "Well, I'm not regretting it a bit. It was fun," he said before he extended his hand. "The name's Natsu Dragneel. What's yours Missy?" Natsu asked and Lucy smirked as she shook his hand with hers. "Mine's Lucy Heartfilia, just move here yesterday." Lucy said before both of them let go of their hands.

"Ah, so I assume you're newbie to this town huh? Mine if I take you on a tour around this _amazing_ city?" Natsu said cheekily and Lucy smiled. "Don't mind if I say yes. Getting lost in the new city is not one of the things I want to tick in my list buckets." Lucy said before she turned to look at the statue again, followed suit by Natsu.

"Do you think it's true?" she asked and Natsu asked, "What do you mean?"

"…The story behind the statue. Do you think it's true or just some random romance the town folks made?" Lucy asked and Natsu shrugged. "Who knows?"

As they stared at the statue, their hands slowly reached for each other before intertwining, and a smile on their face.

' _I found you… Nash/Luce…_ '

* * *

 ** _So, how's that? Is it okay, so-so, bad (!)? I'm sorry I make it into a one-shot but i seriously faced a humongous bump in my road to make this a lengthy story. I hope you can forgive me_** ** _chrdonr._**

 ** _Anyway, I am sorry for any mistakes I have committed in my writing and for my grammar mistakes and misspelled. I hope you can leave me a review so i know how do you think of this one-shot!_**

 ** _From your hiding-in-the-shadow-because-she-didn't-make-an-appereance-for-months author,_**

 ** _-Silver_**

 ** _P/S: Yaoi or Yuri? Or neither of them?_**


End file.
